


Old Habits

by sadsongssaysomuch



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Evanstanford, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, accidental texting, mentions of past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian thinks too much about the things he's had and the things he wants and composing texts he doesn't mean to send ends up with him getting exactly what he's been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts).



Old habits die hard. Composing texts he never intends to send is something Sebastian has done for as long as he remembers. It’s therapeutic sometimes, without the mess of actually talking to someone you’re mad at or someone you miss or practicing the words you want to say but probably shouldn’t.

Chris is meeting him in half hour; they have lunch plans, just catching up, that kind of thing. Busy schedules keep them apart and Seb misses being around Chris. Knowing he’ll see Chris soon, knowing that Chris has no idea how he feels about him brings up old memories.

Sebastian can’t help but think of another co-star, of Chace. Can’t help but remember the feeling of Chace’s hands on him, his mouth on him. The way that Chace’s skin felt under his fingers. Unable to stop the direction his thoughts are going, he shifts in his seat. He’s managed to work himself up into an absolute mess of frustrated thoughts. Remembering Chace, fantasizing about Chris.

He wonders what Chace is doing these days, who he’s fucking. Wonders if he ever thinks of him anymore. 

Pulling out his phone, scrolls to find Chace’s name. Lets his fingers fly across the screen. _I’m sitting here and I can’t stop thinking about your cock, pressing into me from behind. About your hands on me. Your lips on the back of my neck._

He never intends to actually send it. He just types it out and then deletes it. He’s done this dozens of times before. He puts the phone back in his pocket, and draws a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. There, weight lifted, right? Now, to try and stop thinking about Chris, about what he would look like naked, about what he would taste like…

Seb exhales, scrub his hands over his face. Pull yourself together, he tells himself.

His pocket vibrates. Seb freezes, heart hammering. Had to be a coincidence, right? It was probably just Chris telling him he would be running late or something. He draws the phone from his pocket once more.

It’s a text message from Chris.

_I’d always imagined you on your knees in front of me._

Sebastian blinks, his legs nearly collapsing from underneath him. He sits heavily on the edge of his bed. He isn't sure if he’s reading Chris’ text correctly. His mouth goes dry as he thumbs through the messages. _Fuck_. He _had_ sent the text. Not just that, but he’d sent it to _Chris_ and not even Chace. There’s another vibration and a new message pops up on his screen.

_Course, I wouldn’t say no to either._

Did he mean— did he want— was Chris being _serious_? Sebastian blinks and reads the text a few more times to ensure he’s interpreting it correctly.

His text wasn’t supposed to be for Chris, wasn’t supposed to have been read by anyone. But here they are and Chris was… what was Chris doing? Maybe he was joking, sitting there laughing that deep laugh, rolling his eyes at Seb.

How is he supposed to respond? Tapping his thigh impatiently, Sebastian decides to see just how far Chris would take things.

_I’d do whatever you asked._

Chris’s next reply was almost immediate.

_Forget lunch. I’m coming right over now._

Seb’s not sure what to do now. Chris wasn’t joking. He wasn’t joking and he was on his way, early.

Less than ten minutes later he’s buzzing Chris into his apartment. He’d been half hard earlier when he’d sent the text, but now his cock was in a state of arousal that had him in desperate need of attention.

Chris is at the door now and despite what he’d texted, a shiver of doubt runs through Sebastian. Pressing a palm to his erection, he straightens his clothes the best he can and answers the door, still slightly worried that Chris will be standing there laughing.

But Chris is not. In fact, he looks like Sebastian feels. Eyes wide, shining with intent.

And as usual, Chris doesn’t waste words. “Why didn’t you tell me you thought about me like that.” His words are low, his deep voice sending an electric tingle through Seb’s body, straight to his cock.

Sebastian shuts the door behind Chris, swallows back a strangled sound. “I didn’t know you’d be so receptive, or I would have ages ago.” Seb knows how he sounds. He’s at a point where he doesn’t even care anymore. Chris is here and he can’t think straight.

“Wish you would have,” Chris growls. His eyes sweep over Sebastian, hints of blue shining through heavy lashes. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for too long.”

“So do it,” Seb says.

Chris looms over him, backs him towards the closed door. Then starts kissing him as though this was something they did all the time. Chris grabs his face and kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

A few minutes later they separate, both panting.

"Wow," Sebastian muses, "That went a lot better than I was hoping. I mean, when I sent that text…" he waves a hand in the air, "I wasn’t even sure—”

“Shhh,” Chris presses a finger to Seb’s lips. “I got the text, now I’m here, that’s the important thing.”

Seb kisses him again. This time he's backing Chris up, leading him toward the couch.

Chris sits, pulling Sebastian down so he straddles his lap. Chris’ lips are soft, warm and delicious as they send an electric jolt down Seb’s spine.

Seb pulls back long enough to pull Chris' shirt up over his head. There’s no talking. Chris kisses him again, pulls Seb down to grind against his lap.

Seb is still unsure, "Did you think I, I mean… I just don't want to screw this up. I wasn’t even going to send the text," he mumbles against Chris’ neck

Chris pulls back. “You weren’t you going to send it?”

Sebastian groans loudly, tries to collect his thoughts. “I wasn’t,” he admits. “And, if I’m being honest… I was going to not-send it to someone else.” He swallows, waits for Chris’ reaction. He sees the confusion on Chris’ face, the doubt and insecurity.

Chris rubs a hand over his chin. “You going to tell me _who_?” he asks.

Before Chris can begin to panic, Seb tries to explain. “I… I got flustered, thinking about you, knowing I’d be seeing you soon. It got me thinking about someone else, someone from my past. ‘Cause we did things together I’d like to do with you.”

Chris’s eyebrow shoots up. “I see.”

Sebastian kisses Chris’ neck, runs his fingers over Chris’ bare chest. “It’s your fault you know.” He can’t see Chris’ face but Chris makes a sound that’s like something between a laugh and frustration.

“And how is it my fault?”

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you… the things that text said, they’re true of you too.”

"Tell me who it was,” Chris whispers as he strokes Sebastian’s hair. "Then I want you on your knees."

Sebastian groans, caught between wanting to tell Chris the truth and wanting to get his pants off.

“Tell me,” Chris coaxes again.

“Chace. Chace Crawford. We had a thing for awhile, it started when we—”

“You guys did that movie together, The Covenant,” Chris finishes for him.

Seb nods. “I haven’t seen him in awhile, haven’t been with him in even longer. But sometimes you miss the things you used to have.”

“You can have me now though,” Chris promises.

"Can I?” Sebastian asks, sliding down Chris’ lap, catching the zipper of his pants between his long fingers and dragging it down.

"You do," Chris assures him, flicking open the button on his waistband as he pushes his pants and boxers down around his thighs.

"So fucking good, how hard you are," Seb gasps before he feels Chris' cock on his tongue, soft and hard all at once.

Sebastian wraps his hand around the base of Chris’ cock and moves his fingers slow and firm, he’s wanted to touch but he wants to suck and taste... but first he looks up. 

"Oh your mouth...” Chris breathes roughly and swallows back the words.

Sebastian licks the tip of Chris’ cock with the flat of his tongue, can't help himself, and then in a wash of desire so strong he feels himself tremble he lowers his mouth over Chris’ hard shaft, moaning. 

Chris makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat. “Knew you’d be good at that,” he manages. “Thought you would anyway.”

Sebastian probably would have been a witty response for that, but instead he moans and leans forward, taking Chris all the way down in one well-practiced motion.

"Just like that," Chris groans, his head falling back. "Jesus Christ, was it like this, when you were with Chace?"  he mutters.

Seb drags his eyes upwards, glancing at Chris.

"No, no, don't answer that. Just- just- concentrate on what you're doing." Chris says, as he places a hand on Sebastian’s head. His hand heavy on Seb’s dark hair.

Seb can’t help it, he chuckles, low in his throat, the vibration of it going straight through Chris.

Chris is speaking again, and Sebastian strains, listening as he _does_ concentrate on moving his lips and tongue over Chris.

“No, you said you wanted him behind you,” Chris says, almost to himself. “Was that how he was, he liked fucking you, pounding you from behind? You wanted him that way like I want you this way.”

Sebastian doesn’t try to speak, his whole body moves with his mouth, sucking hard and wet. He knows Chris is enjoying it. He is too.

“Hope he was good to you, aaah, Christ, Seb,” Chris moans. “He’s smaller though, like you, more _delicate_. Bet his cock isn’t as big as mine, but I bet you still loved it, taking him up the ass.”

Sebastian’s glad he’s on his knees, knows he might have fallen over if Chris’ hand wasn’t on his head, If his fingers weren’t splayed out against Chris’ hips.

“Bet you’d love it if he was here now,” Chris gasps. He cants his hips upwards, thrusts deeper into Seb’s mouth. “Think about them think about him fucking you from behind while I’m fucking your mouth,” he says. “I know you want it. Want to touch yourself," he gasps.

Instead of complying, Sebastian pulls off, not moving his hands. "Fuck, Chris. I do," he sighs, his breath warm on Chris’ cock before he slides his mouth back down around it. He moves a hand down, palming himself through his jeans. He’s been hard for ages and the friction feels so good.

"Wanted you, Seb," Chris pants and then grunts sudden and loud as Sebastian adds his teeth into the mix. "I never knew, but fuck..."

Chris stiffens and braces his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders, tries to get him to slow his pace.

Sebastian’s too far gone now. Images of Chace swirling through his brain coupled with Chris’ cock in his mouth. It’s too much. He’s working his hands over his denim-clad cock, his mouth matching the tempo he uses on Chris. His tongue swirls over the straining head of Chris’ cock and he feels Chris tense, feels him shudder.

And then there it is, the sound he’s has been waiting for. Chris groans low, desperate and broken, and comes in a hot flood across Seb’s tongue. He takes it, frantically sucks, swallowing pulse after pulse, trying to wring every last bit of sensation out of Chris.

It’s that last groan that slips from Chris’ lips that does him in. Seb’s hands gripping his own cock, not even bothering to open his pants.

Chris’ words filter through the blood that pounds in his ears “I want to see him fuck you, Seb, see how you open up for him.”

And then Sebastian’s brain shorts out. He comes hard, not caring that he’s making a mess of himself. The aftershocks tremble through him, tiny vibrations that make his arms and legs quiver.

He releases Chris with a soft pop, lifting his head.  Chris’ head is thrown back, his eyes half closed, dark lashes fanning on flushed cheeks as he tries to catch his breath.

Sebastian sits back, still kneeling. "Um…"

Chris grins down at him. "That was strangely hot.”

“You mean the blow job or...?”

Chris places his hand on Sebastian’s cheek, his thumb caressing the line of his jaw. “I thought you might like me talking about him.”

“Not gonna lie, it certainly did things to me.”

Chris straightens up, his eyes on Sebastian. “When you were... with him... did you ever, I mean, was it always just the two of you?”

Sebastian nods.

“What would you have done if you had sent that text to him, if he’d responded like I did. Instead of me?” Chris asks, his eyes gleaming.

“Not sure,” Seb answers softly. “I guess maybe I’d be in a similar position,” he says, his lips quirking into a smile.

“It’s not too late to find out. You could still send him that text. You could do it right now.”

“Let me get this straight,” Sebastian says. “Are… you suggesting that we… have a threesome.”

A slow smile spreads across Chris’ face. “That is exactly what I’m suggesting.”

That electric tingle is back, shooting through Seb, burning low in his belly. “Shit…” he says as he pulls his phone out again. He sends a nearly identical message to Chace as he did to Chris. The message he’d intended for Chace in the first place.

Sebastian looks up at Chris. “He might not answer,” he says. “He might not be interested.”

Before Chris can answer, Seb’s phone vibrates in his hand. His eyes widen as he reads the reply, then holds it up for Chris to see.

_Yeah? Want to do something about it, or just think about it?_

“Tell him you _do_ want to do something about it. See how soon he can get here.”

 _Come over. I’ll show you how much I missed it, missed you. We’ll do something about it._ He hits send and bites his lip.

Seconds later the reply they both want comes.

_On my way._

Twenty minutes gives both Sebastian and Chris plenty of time to clean up and look presentable. Chris’ shirt and pants back on, Sebastian in a clean pair.

And then Seb is buzzing Chace up to the apartment.

Chris sits back on the couch while Sebastian answers the door.

Chace stands there, looking as eager as Chris had not long before. “You missed me, huh?” he asks, skimming his hand down Sebastian’s arm.

“I did,” Seb answers. “I meant to text you earlier actually, well I did but I didn’t and then I accidentally sent the text to someone else instead.”

He steps aside, letting Chace in but also revealing Chris’ presence.

Chris stands, his wicked grin never having left his face.

Chace’s eyes narrow as he looks from Sebastian to Chris. “Well,” he says. “This looks _interesting_. And here I thought you were all alone.” He nods to Chris. “Evans.”

Sebastian steps back, feeling nervous now. He still wants Chace, never stopped wanting him. He wants Chris too, even more now that he’s had him.

“It seems our boy here,” Chris says as he motions to Sebastian, “has been having all kinds of dirty thoughts. About _both of us_.” Chris takes a step closer to Sebastian, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Chace inhales sharply, his eyes darting from Chris to Sebastian and back again. He steps closer to them, arms going around Sebastian too.

Seb’s very glad at that moment that he just came not that long ago, otherwise he’d be changing his pants again. Because there’s a press of limbs from both sides. Chris’ hand tightens on his hip as he brings his lips against Seb’s neck, his lips skimming his hairline.

Never one to be left out, Chace captures Sebastian’s chin with his hand and slots their lips firmly together, sliding his tongue along Seb's lower lip. Chace’s lips explore his face, covering his mouth, his chin, the hard line of his jaw with kisses.

There goes Seb’s brain shorting out again. “This is… this is actually happening,” he manages to say.

He feels Chris smirk against the side of his neck. “Oh yeah,” Chris says.

“This is definitely happening,” Chace adds.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all happening.

Sebastian looks from one to the other uncertainly. "You really want to… to both be with me?"

"Oh, yes, we really do." Chris moves in front of Seb and leans forward to capture his lips.

"Really," Chace says as the other two kiss. When they break apart, he grins.  "You would do anything if I promised to fuck you later," he ads and taps Seb on the chin.

Sebastian tips his head down and catches Chace’s finger between his lips. He sucks slowly and a grin creeps across Chace's face. "Look at how well he does that, Chris. Wouldn't you like to have that lovely mouth on your cock?"

It’s Chris’ turn to grin. “I already have. You’re right, it _was_ lovely.”

Sebastian releases Chace’s finger with a slight pop and moves to stand in front of Chris. Chace steps in front of him, sandwiching Sebastian between the two men he’s been wanting.

Chris resumes kissing him, his mouth assaulting the back of Sebastian’s neck, licking and nipping until he’s ready to melt into the floor. Chris’ relentless push presses Sebastian forward against Chace, who licks the soft gasp of pleasure from Seb's mouth

"Sebastian," Chris says, pulling his lips away from Seb’s skin, "I think it's time to get you into bed."

Sebastian moans in protest when Chace draws away from him too.

"I want you to go to your room, undress, and lie down on the bed," Chris says. "We'll join you in just a minute."

Sebastian leans in to kiss Chris almost desperately. "Don't be too long,” he says, looking from Chris to Chace, licking his lips.

With Sebastian gone, Chace turns to Chris. “So you guys are a thing? I don’t want to step on any toes here.”

Chris shakes his head. “I couldn’t say. Not that I’m opposed. It’s all pretty new.”

“Like how new?” Chace asks.

“New like, this is our first time together.” Chris says with a nod towards the bedroom. “Guess we both wanted the same thing though, Sebastian and I.”

Chace smiles. “I get it. Now _we_ both want the same thing.”

Chris puts a hand on Chace’s shoulder. “He knows what I want. I want to watch you fuck him.”

Chace smirks. “I think we can probably make that happen.”

“Normally I’m not fond of sharing,” says Chris, “but in this case, Seb was very… excited when we talked about the things you did with him.” He eyes Chace carefully. “Why don’t you join him in the bedroom and… start getting reacquainted. I’ll give you two a few minutes before I join you.”

Chris waits, wishing he’d just gone in with Chace. _Be patient,_ he tells himself. It’s going to be worth it. He knows Sebastian wants him, and this was his idea, inviting Chace over. There’s no going back now. He wouldn’t back out even if he could. He heard them, murmuring in low voices, wonders what they’re saying. He’s waited long enough.

When Chris enters the bedroom, he finds Sebastian already naked, on hands and knees. Chace is half-undressed, down to a t-shirt and boxers and he’s holding a… is that a bottle of lube? They really have started getting reacquainted.

Chris clears his throat to announce his presence.  Seb turns his head and the corners of his mouth stretch into a smile. “Chris! I was beginning to think you’d changed your mind.”

“Not a chance,” Chris growls as he undresses himself. Chace is quiet, intent on the lube he’s rubbing into Seb’s ass and all over. Sebastian’s skin glows and Chris’ mouth goes dry as Seb lets out a low groan when Chace’s slick hands trace up his spine.

“Chris, Chace… please,” Seb whimpers.

That spurs Chris into action and he joins them on the bed, kneeling near Sebastian’s head. He watches for a moment as Chace’s fingers dance over Sebastian’s body.

Sebastian lifts his head, looks up at Chris, his pupils so wide there’s only the barest hint of blue. “Chris,” he gasps out, already sounding desperate.

Chris leans down, licks over Sebastians lips, catching them between his teeth before straightening up and working his fingers tightly into Seb’s dark hair.

Chris can’t exactly see what Chace is doing, but he knows Sebastian is loving it. “Seb wants you to take him, Chace,” Chris says, his voice steady and low. “He wants you to open him up, to feel your cock inside of him while I watch.”

Chace swallows, stilling his hands against Sebastian’s shining skin. He exchanges a look with Chris, their eyes meeting over Sebastian’s body, the reason they’re both here.

Seb strains against Chris’ grip, turning his head towards Chace. “Please.” He shudders, leaning into Chris’ grasp. “I want you too, Chris, want you to touch me.”

Chris feels his knees shake and he takes a long gasp of air.

Chace strips and climbs back onto the bed between Sebastian’s spread legs. 

"Isn't he beautiful, Chris?" Chace says with a smile. "Spread out like that, so willing, eager, like he can’t get enough of either of us."

Chris rocks back on his knees, keeping a hand in Sebastian’s hair. He repositions himself, watches, enjoying Seb’s reactions as Chace starts to work him over.

Chace spreads the lube generously over his fingers before reaching between Sebastian’s legs. Seb’s back arches and his eyes flutter shut.

“Look at me,” Chris says.

Sebastian’s eyes snap open and his hips buck.

“I want to see your eyes,” Chris tells him.

Sebastian doesn’t know when Chris decided to take charge of the proceedings but he’s very okay with that. Seb licks his lips and nods his head. He lets out a whimper as Chace presses a slim finger into him, but he keeps his eyes glued to Chris.

Chace works the one finger in and out until Sebastian is panting, his eyes shining with lust. Chace looks to Chris who gives him a small nod and that’s when Chace slides in a second finger.

"How's he feel, Chace?" Chris asks.

"Perfect." Chace answers. He drags the word out and Chris gives a low chuckle. 

Chace slides the two fingers in and out now, maddeningly slow. Chris keeps Sebastian’s head tipped towards him, never breaking his gaze so he can see every jolt of pleasure play across his face.

Chace moans now, working his own cock with his other hand. Chris flicks his eyes away from Sebastian for a quick moment, smirking at Chace.

Chace takes that as an invitation, and pushes a third finger into Sebastian, twisting and stretching. Seb cries out and thrusts back towards Chace. It’s too much, but not enough.

Chris tugs at Sebastian’s hair, moves himself closer. He wants to touch too, can’t let Chace have all the fun.

Sebastian whimpers as Chace pulls his fingers out. This is what he wants, what he’s wanted.

 “Chris,” Chace says in a rough whisper. “He’s ready for _you_. We decided, before you joined us…”

Chris’s eyebrows shoot up, a soft sound leaves his lips. “You sure, Seb?” he asks.

"Yeah, come on, please—" Sebastian says, breaking off into a moan.

At Chris’ nod, Chace moves, passing him the lube, making room for Chris to take his place. It’s almost too much for Chris, Seb is so open and ready for him. Chris’ hand slides easily across Sebastian’s skin.

“Do it, Chris,” Seb grits out. 

Chris slicks himself up, thrusts into Seb, hard and fast. Sebastian cries out as if it’s almost too much, but it’s easy to see he’s right where he wants to be.

Chris chooses the same moment to wrap his hand around Sebastian’s cock, giving him quick, light strokes that would make a person with any self-control lose their mind. Seb doesn’t stand a chance.

“God,” says Chris. “You were right, he is amazing.”

Sebastian doesn’t have a chance to think any farther than that, because that press of Chris’ cock inside of him is almost as maddening as the feel of Chris’ hand.

Seb moans, because the sight of Chace’s cock, inches from his face is too much to resist. The way Chace is kneeling in front of him, feels like nothing so much as worship, and Seb is the altar.

Sebastian’s face ends up pressed against Chace’s cock, the hot, thick swell of him on his lips once again. He’s just barely touching the rigid flesh and he’s pretty sure that that getting harder is a physical impossibility for any of them. Still, Seb remembers Chris’ words earlier. He was right, Chris does have a bigger cock than Chace.

As if he can read his mind, Chris’ slams into Sebastian. Seb’s not going anywhere, he’s caught up between Chace’s cock and Chris’. 

Sebastian takes that as an opportunity to flick out his tongue, hot and sudden over Chace’s hard shaft. One broad, flat swipe before Chace pulls back and then surges forward into his mouth.

Who do you belong to?” Chris growls, from behind him.

Chris pulls back and then drives into Sebastian with more force than before. Seb gasps, shudders and sinks into Chace’s cock, his entire body bowing as Chris times his thrusts with Chace’s.

Chace’s hips still, pulling back to let Sebastian answer.

 “You.” Sebastian breathes out. “Both of you,” he tries again, louder.

“That’s right,” Chris croons, clutching at Sebastian’s hips.

 “Our boy,” Chace adds.

It’s the confidence in their voices, the way Chace grips Sebastian’s jaw while Chris is gripping his hips that does it. Because it’s true. Right now, Sebastian belongs to the two of them, and there’s really nothing more he wants in the world.

“Yes,” Chace hisses out. “Fuck, I’ve missed this. You’re so hot Seb, you’re gonna make me come.

All Sebastian manages is another pathetic sound in response, arching back against Chris.

Chris’ surprisingly nimble fingers move against him, tracing the curve of his cock, practically coaxing an orgasm from him.  It’s like nothing Seb has ever experienced, tighter, hotter, more raw than he could imagine.

The tempo of thrusts stutters as Chris and Chace try to hold out, to match each other, with Sebastian between them, open and loving every second of it. Chace’s fingers are in his hair, combing and tugging the dark strands. Chris’ hands are busy too, one working Seb’s cock, the other digging into his hip.

Sebastian feels it as they get close; Chace first, the hard flesh jumping against Seb’s tongue, frantic moans leaking out from above him, then Chris, the roll of his hips going sloppy. Sebastian’s body has no choice but to accept what it’s being given.

Behind him, Chris bucks in hard one last time, forcing him forward roughly onto the full length of Chace as he feels the hot, pulsing spill inside of him. Chace only lasts a handful of stroke longer, pumping his body erratically, tight against Seb’s lips as he holds him still. Seb’s eyes snap open wide then squeeze shut as his jaw clenches tight around Chace, catching the eruptions of hot come. Sebastian swallows thickly, sensations overwhelming him. All Chris does is brush his fingertips over Seb’s cock before he convulses, gasping loudly and follows the other two towards ecstasy, coming all over Chris’ hand and the bed.

Chris pulls out and lets Seb’s legs drop before collapsing himself.  He looks up at Chace who has a look on his face like he’s just witnessed a miracle.  Chace disengages from Sebastian’s red, overused mouth, flopping to the bed alongside the others.

 Three spend bodies tangle together, a mess of sweaty limbs and sticky fluids. Sebastian pants, trying to remember just how it ended up like this.

“Hi,” Chris says quietly when he notices Seb’s eyes are open, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead for good measure.

Chace echoes it with his own, “Hi,” and a nuzzle to the back of Seb’s neck.

His answer comes out more of a mutter of syllables than an actual word, but it makes them all laugh, which is just as good.

"Seb." Chace says softly.

"Yeah?" Sebastian answers drowsily.

“Next time, _I’m_ going to fuck you."

Seb shouldn’t be able to be any more flushed than he already is, but he still blushes. He looks to Chris, for permission. Or is it confirmation?

"Is that what you want, Sebastian?" Chris asks, chest still heaving.

"Will there be a next time?"

Chris chuckles. “If it means getting to see you like this, then yeah, there’s going to be a next time.”

"Next time then," Chace says.

"You two are going to spoil me," Sebastian says with a sigh.

Chris grins widely.  "What can I say, we aim to please."

**Author's Note:**

> I promised whatthebodygraspsnot an Evanstan fic that included accidental texting. And then something beautiful happened and we all died a little bit over the idea of adding Chace Crawford to the mix. And so this happened. 
> 
> This is entirely unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. I also know next to nothing about Chace Crawford, so there's that.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/), where this was originally posted.
> 
> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._


End file.
